


Love is a Game of Paintball

by BlackRavenDreams



Series: Karma/Nagisa One-Shots [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, BAMF Shiota Nagisa, Boys In Love, Competition, Cute Shiota Nagisa, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nagisa being Nagisa, One Shot, Paintball, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRavenDreams/pseuds/BlackRavenDreams
Summary: Nagisa and Karma find themselves at a paintball arena and chaos ensues.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Series: Karma/Nagisa One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156526
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	Love is a Game of Paintball

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of liked my last Karma/Nagisa work, so I wrote another one. Hopefully you guys enjoy it! Remember to leave kudos and comments! I love hearing from all of you guys!

They had not even spent five minutes in the park together before Nagisa lost track of Karma. 

Nagisa groaned before going on a hunt for him. _I saw just him a few seconds ago. Great,_ _I never should have agreed to date him._ _How is this even possible? He’s so damn tall and has flaming red hair. He can’t exactly disappear, can he?_ “Karma?” 

Suddenly, a streak of red appeared in the corner of his vision. _What the hell?_ He looked up to find that Karma was dangling upside down off of a tree branch, his legs locked around the branch to keep gravity from taking over. His crimson hair danced in the gentle breeze. _What is this, a movie shoot?_ “Hey, babe.”

“Wha-what are you doing up there? You almost gave me a heart attack!” Nagisa spluttered, turning beetroot red. _So much for all my natural instincts..._

“Aww, you’re so cute ~” Karma adjusted his position so that his face was mere centimeters apart from Nagisa’s. “May I offer a kiss to make it up to you?”

Nagisa huffed but then gave a small nod. Karma grinned before leaning in and kissing him softly. It felt a bit strange to kiss Karma while the other was upside down, but Nagisa found it to be nice and sweet, anyway.

While his face was still a bit red from all this, Nagisa managed to keep a grip on his sanity. “Get down here, Karma. You’re going to fall.”

“As you wish.” Karma, being the show off he was, did a little flip off the branch and onto the ground. 

_How is this idiot one of the top students in our college again?_ “You’re lucky I love you, Karma,” Nagisa deadpanned as he took his hand. 

The redhead gave him a warm smile that made his expression soften. “I _am_ lucky, aren’t I?” As if on cue, a flock of birds flew overhead and a sliver of golden sunlight fell on Karma’s face, making his red hair and gold eyes seem to glow.

 _Does he control animals and the weather now? Godammit._ “Y-yeah.” Nagisa quickly averted his eyes from Karma. It had been his experience that a soft and caring Karma was dangerous in its own way. “Do you...Do you want to go by the lake or something? We can see the koi.” He regretted saying this as soon as the words came out of his mouth. _Is that seriously the best thing I could come up with?_

“You want to see some fish?” Karma asked incredulously, looking amused at the fact that Nagisa Shiota of all people wanted to go see some fish. “If you really want to go to the lake, we can, but I think you just said that because you're having a hard time thinking of something for us to do. If staring some koi was the only thing to do around here, this place wouldn’t be so popular." He smiled devilishly. "Or we can go see the new superhero movie."

Nagisa gave a little sigh of defeat. _I'll make sure to get tickets later. There were a bunch of activities listed in the park’s directory, though. I must remember something, right?_ “Umm, we can do something here. I-I hear they have a... _paintball_ arena.” These words, too, were followed by instant regret.

Karma practically _sparkled_ at the thought of paintball. _Great, just great. Now I’ve given him ideas._ “Now that’s more like it. Paintball sure brings back some memories, doesn’t it?”

 _Actually_ , _it might not be so bad._ It was as if a switch had been turned on, turning Nagisa from a stuttering mess into a cold-hearted assassin. His blue eyes began to gleam, making Karma smile. “How could I forget? I beat your ass for once.” 

Karma raised his eyebrow and smirked. “Nagi, your back was wide open. I just couldn’t get myself to stab you.” The smirk softened. “Still, you were quite impressive.”

Nagisa gave a little laugh. “Gee, thanks.”

Karma playfully elbowed Nagisa on the side, and the two headed to the arena. “Come on. I’m determined to beat you this time.”

“As if,” Nagisa clapped back. “I was always the better assassin.”

Karma angrily cracked his knuckles. “Oh, you are so on.”

They entered the arena, which turned out to be a fenced off portion of forest. An overly enthusiastic referee gave them camouflage suits to wear over their clothes and paintball guns. 

“Blue and red, huh?” Nagisa asked, a murderous gleam still in his eyes.

Karma smirked. “This is going to be good.”

“Loser has to pay for dinner tonight,” Nagisa offered, “and will have to listen to whatever the winner tells them to do for a week.”

This was eagerly agreed upon. “How heartless, Nagi. So _sadistic_." Karma's gold eyes twinkled. "If I weren’t smitten with you already, this would have done it.”

"Karma..." Nagisa blushed, momentarily acting like his normal self again. 

_“ALL RIGHT FOLKS. PLEASE GET IN YOUR TEAMS AND BEGIN PLANNING. YOU WILL HAVE EXACTLY 10 MINUTES TO DISCUSS WITH YOUR GROUP BEFORE THE BATTLE BEGINS,”_ the referee’s voice rang out painfully loudly from behind them, making Karma and Nagisa jump.

"Sorry for that, you two. Better get going, anyhow," the referee told them with a small wink after she turned of the mic which Nagisa now knew was connected to a loudspeaker.

Karma and Nagisa parted with a small kiss and made their way to their respective teams.

Nagisa immediately worked on devising a strategy for the blue team. _I’m not losing today._

“Hey, dude, how serious can you get over a game of paintball?” one of Nagisa’s teammates asked him as she listened to his extensive plan.

 _I’m serious about this because Karma and I both attended class 3-E, where we trained to become the best assassins we could be and once had an epic paintball battle where I very narrowly beat him._ Nagisa shrugged and then smiled. “Very serious. My boyfriend and I are really competitive when it comes to games like this.”

“Oh,” Nagisa’s teammates responded in unison, sweatdropping.

After going over the plan, Nagisa did a quick test run to access his team’s abilities. To Nagisa’s dismay, he turned out to be the only person on his team who was actually on Karma’s level. Though he would _never_ be so rude as to admit it to their faces, his teammates did not have much sense when it comes to stealth and combat. _The plan won’t work, then. These guys aren’t like my classmates from 3-E. I hope Karma doesn’t have any good people on his team. That way it would be a fair fight between just the two of us._

Meanwhile, Karma was beyond frustrated. “You guys are useless when it comes to paintball. You call that a strategy?”

“What’d you say, man?” Gold eyes irritably fell upon the speaker, a big burly man who fashioned himself as the leader of the red team.

Karma snorted, not convinced that the man’s physical appearance matched his ability. _Surely it doesn’t match his mind._ Still, picking a fight with the so-called leader would inevitably make the team vulnerable to attack once the battle began, so the redhead took a deep breath and attempted to make his point in a not-so-irate tone. “That’s never going to work. My boyfriend will end you all as soon as you attempt such a risky endeavor, and I can’t afford to lose.”

“Then what do you suggest?” another teammate asked.

Karma gave a mischievous grin. “Oh, I thought you’d never ask.”

This smile did not last long. It turned out that his teammates were even worse at stealth and shooting paintballs than they were at planning. _Great. I wasn’t expecting 3-E material, but really? Hmm...I wish I had enough time to find out where their talents lie._ “All right, just go where I told you guys to go and try to hide as long as possible. You guys might last more than a few minutes if you’re lucky.”

“Nobody asked you to be that honest!” his teammates all exclaimed, deadpanning as they got into position. 

Nagisa watched this from the branch of a nearby tree with a smile. _So his team is useless as well._

The blue-haired boy snuck back to his base and got his own team into position. 

_“ALL RIGHT! IS EVERYONE READY?”_ the referee’s voice screamed. 

A chorus of yeses filled the arena, and Nagisa took a deep, steadying breath. 

_“THEN...BEGIN!”_

Two of Nagisa’s teammates immediately got inked with red paint. A flash of red hair told him that the culprit had been none other than Karma himself, but he was gone as quickly as he had appeared. 

_Damn you, Karma._

Nagisa snuck away from his team and found a virtually undetectable hiding spot in the midst of some bushes. He hid and watched the game unfold. 

Most of the players were eliminated rather quickly, being as inconspicuous and sneaky as large elephants. Karma, however, was being... _Karma_. It seemed that while he had a general idea of the area in which Nagisa was hiding, the redhead could not pinpoint his location. Instead, he focused on taking out the members of the blue team. Soon only Nagisa, Karma, and one of Karma’s teammates were left in the game. 

Karma sounded frustrated at his inability to locate his boyfriend. "Scout this area and look for any sign of a blue-haired male. I'll go back and protect our flag."

The man grunted irritably but did as he was told, his mud-colored eyes searching for Nagisa. Nagisa could not help but smile when he shot towards a tree in the distance before realizing that Nagisa was not there. _Nice try, but I won't be that easy to find._

Taking his chance when Karma’s teammate strayed too close to his hiding spot, Nagisa leapt out of the bushes and aimed for the man’s chest. 

The satisfying blue splatter signified that it was only Nagisa and Karma left in the game. _This is going to be good._ Nagisa silently made his way to the red team's base. As planned, the redhead did not seem to notice that his peace was about to be shattered. Nagisa gave a small smile before climbing a tree near where Karma was currently resting. _I’m going to win, Karma. You may be good at combat, but I have you beat when it comes to stealth._

Nagisa jumped down from the tree and onto a startled Karma’s lap. 

Karma was about to shoot him, but Nagisa was faster. In a quick, serpentine move, he pulled Karma into a kiss. The redhead gave a small choke of surprise, but then he slowly melted into the kiss. Now that Karma was properly distracted, Nagisa inked him. _Oops, that was too much force._

“Hey!” Karma exclaimed, quickly pulling away to look at the streak of blue coloring his cameo suit. “Really, babe?” Smiling, he shook his head and then sat next to him to rub soothing circles on his back.

Nagisa smiled innocently, returning to his usual self. “I guess I win!”

“Good job,” Karma replied sweetly before suddenly pinning him down on the ground and surprising him with a rough but loving kiss. “This was fun, but I guess I’ll have to do whatever you’d like for a week... _Whatever you'd like._ ”

Nagisa turned scarlet. _How on Earth does he make that suggestive?_ “Karma, can you...can you not?”

“I was just putting it out there.”

 _Why do I already regret playing paintball and beating him?_ “Karmaaa...” Nagisa complained with a slight whine.

“Aww ~” Karma laughed as they both sat back up, but it sounded more happy than teasing. Sunlight filtered through the green foliage above them and hit him in a way that made it seem as if he were surrounded by a golden halo. _Maybe he does control nature._

Nagisa smiled, his heart warming at the sound of Karma’s laugh.

_God. What a couple we make._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment! I love hearing from you all!


End file.
